1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock-in device for network cables, particularly to one that can be unlocked and removed simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays internet networks have been widely applied in information transfer. Such networks mainly rely on the Ethernet networks for rapid and stable transfer. Simply plugging in a cable connector and you can have access to the information conveniently. However, such technology also allows unauthorized users to have access to the information and data easily, therefore leaving uncertainties in information security.
In the markets there are various designs of lock-in devices to resolve the uncertainties. One of the most common devices is that a hollow locker engaged on a modular connector to ensure its availability; when it is needed to connect to the cable, only a specific designed key can unlock the locker. Such lockers may have metal boards or plastic materials as the materials for the key. However, any of the keys needs to be operated in two stages: unlocking the locker and then removing the locker from cable connectors. Therefore, it is desirable to produce a locker device with a key that can be simultaneously operated in unlocking and removing from cable connectors.